


Assertions

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Gwen sees the Destiny unfolding in front of Arthur. And it's Merlin who drives that Destiny.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Assertions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in March 2011. Posted unedited.

"Arthur...you know I love you." Gwen swallowed, nervous fingers fraying the edges of her skirt. "It's just...when I look at you, you and Merlin, I see this great," she laughed, "destiny, almost, unfolding in front of you. And it's...that's not something anyone should ever stand in the way of. And I feel... I feel like that's all I'm doing. Standing in the way."  
  
"What are you saying, Guinevere?"  
  
"I... I care for you, Arthur, you know that. But I can't do this. I can't take this away from you."  
  
"I don't understand. Take what? Gwen?"  
  
"I don't really understand it. But it's like...you and Merlin, you have this sense about you like you're going to be something amazing together. And... I thought I could be apart of that. I thought caring for you would be enough. But I think... I think I'm just in the way." She avoided his eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't want to do this to you. But the thing is... I don't know how you and Merlin get along, exactly, but I know you're beyond important to him. And I'm fairly certain he's just as important to you. And me, I'm just a distraction, in a way. I, I don't mean to belittle anything you feel for me. But... you and Merlin are more important. There's destiny there and I don't want to ruin that."


End file.
